Our Christmas Miracle
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: ...You will have to read to see. One Shot


****Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.****

* * *

****One Shot****

* * *

**Our Christmas Miracle**

* * *

"Jared", Bella laughs, "Concentrate on driving not my huge stomach!"

"You look amazing gorgeous", Jared says, "I love…"

Jared sees a van heading straight for them he had no chance to get out of the way

"I love you", Bella says knowing what was going to happen, "NOTHING can tear us apart"

* * *

Jared wakes up with Sam by his bedside looking upset.

"Bella?" Jared rasps

"Rest Jared", Sam says softly

Jared couldn't fight it and was back to sleep. The pack sigh they had to tell him. Charlie comes into the room looking warn out.

"Has he woke?" Charlie asks

"Yes. But not really he asked about Bella", Sam says

"Have you told him…", Charlie starts

"No. He is not strong for that yet. Soon his healing will be complete. But his mind won't", Sam says

Charlie sits down as Sue brings his grandchildren to him. One boy, one girl. The little girl looked so much like her mother.

"When is the funeral?" Jacob asks holding Angela

"In a couple of days. I must…", Charlie just stops and leaves

* * *

Jared felt better when he woke up again.

"Hey Jared", Emily says softly washing his cheek

"Where is Bell? Where is my wife?" Jared asks

"Jared she didn't make it", Sam says softly pain deep in his eyes

"No…", Jared says

"Your twins survived. There was nothing the hospital could do to save her only your babies", Sam says

Jared then felt it. He felt the imprint was no longer there. Nothing but pain was there.

"The funeral is in 3 days. I…We are so sorry Jared", Sam says

Jared felt the hole in his heart. His wife and imprint was gone.

"Would you like to meet and name you children?" Emily asks softly

Jared didn't say anything. Emily asks again but Jared had closed himself off to the world.

* * *

The next day Paul and Sam helped Jared up into a sitting position. As Sue and Leah handed him his son and daughter. Jared trembles as tears come forth. His miracles.

"What are their names?" Angela asks in a whisper

"B…wanted the boy to be named Charlie Jared and the girl Sarai Leah", Jared whispers

"Beautiful names", the girls say

* * *

The day of the funeral and all of Forks and La Push had turned out at the La Push cemetery. Where Bella would be buried. Jared puts his hand on the white and gold coffin that now held his wife.

"We are here today to pay our respects to Isabella Marie Cameron nee Swan. Who died in a car crash nearly two weeks ago when a truck driver ran into the car", Angela's Dad says, "I ask those who knew Bella as she liked to be called best"

"I am Charlie Swan. Bella was my daughter. The best daughter I could have ever had. I should have spent more time with her while I had her. She just grow up over night. To the wonderful person we all new. My baby girl I love you. I should have told you more. I hope you will watch over us", Charlie says

Sam gets up, "I am Sam Uley I had known Bella since she was 18. Only some 5 years ago. She was an amazing woman. Who had to come through lots off pain to meet her soul mate in Jared. My brother, my friend. Bella was a sister, a friend to most of the La Push community. She will be forever with us"

"I am Angela Weber and here is a poem I wrote for Bella

_It comforts us to know you're in heaven,_

_But we will miss the time we had together,_

_You were always the light of Humour,_

_We love you dearly, You will never be forgotten,_

_But it is time for us to let go, so you can be at peace,_

_You're gone now and our hearts ache,_

_But we know you're in a better place,_

_Surrounded by endless love and angels singing,_

_With golden clouds and the sun that never sets,_

_You're in the Eternal paradise where one day we all will be,_

_Time now will never change you now you are in Heaven,_

_You are with those you have missed,_

_We are happy for this,_

_We will move on, You will watch over_

_After all it is not goodbye it is just see you later._

Angela finishes and many are sobbing.

"She will never see our kids grow up. But I will make sure they know all about her. The woman I fell in love with straight away", Jared says quietly

The funeral breaks up and everyone goes to the beach to share stories. The Imprints stayed together it was hard losing one of them. The boys watched Jared just hold his twins as everyone came up to him to say sorry for his loss. The Pack didn't know how Jared was going to live without his imprint. The stories always said the wolf would kill themselves. But Jared had his twins. Maybe the story would be different.

* * *

Jared runs the forest as a wolf stopping at his wife's grave it had been 3 weeks and the pain didn't leave him. He howls a howl of anguish at the moon, at the heavens, at the spirits. Begging them for help. Before he made his way home tomorrow was Christmas Day and it would be his first without Bella.

* * *

Bella watched from the heavens tears in her eyes at her family's heartbreak. She didn't want to leave but she had no chose. She was too badly injured to stay. She had watched her babies cry for their mother. She drops to her knees as she sees Jared howl at the heavens, to her. Her heart was still with him even if he couldn't feel it.

"Isabella my child what is wrong?" a voice says

Bella turns to the face of god.

"I can't take the pain my family is in. I love them", Bella replies

"A pure soul as yours shouldn't have gone from earth that soon", God says

"What is done is done. I can't go back. I am dead and my mate aches for me", Bella says

"I am going to send you back Isabella. It was not your time to go. Pure light souls shouldn't go earlier they should stay and teach everyone how to live a light life", God says

"You're really sending me back?" Bella asks tears still in her eyes

"Yes my child. Live with those you love"

* * *

Jared tries to look happy as the pack spoils his daughter and son. This was their first Christmas. There was a knock on the door and everyone turns not knowing her it was. The door slowly opens and there stood Bella tears running freely down her face. Jared felt the hole in his heart replaced with the imprint pull once again. Jared KNEW it was her. As everyone is gapping in shock. Jared slowly walks over to her.

"Bella?" Jared asks

"My Jared", Bella says touching his face

"My Bella. Your back", Jared says

"I am God gave me another chance", Bella explains

The imprints rush over and hug Bella welcoming her back. The Pack welcome her back and check her scent to make sure it REALLY was her then Bella turns to Charlie and hugs him and Sue.

"I love you too Daddy. I heard you", Bella says kissing his cheek

"Baby girl. Please don't leave us again", Charlie says hugging her tightly

"I can't promise anything. But I will try not to leave any of you again", Bella replies

Jared had picked up the twins and Bella moved towards them taking her son and daughter into her arms as Jared's encircle her and the twins.

"Our Christmas Miracle", everyone says as Bella gives Jared a kiss full of love

"Our Christmas Miracle", Jared says nuzzling Bella determined never to let her go again

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
